Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky
Shadows in the Sky ist der neunte Teil der Bionicle Legends-Serie und das erste Buch von 2008. Es handelt von der Ankunft der Toa Nuva in Karda Nui und ihren ersten Abenteuern dort. Geschrieben wurde das Buch von Greg Farshtey Leider gibt es keine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung des Buches. Einleitung Tanma hält Wache, als er plötzlich ein dunkles, fliegendes Lebewesen - einen Makuta - sieht. Sofort macht er sich auf die Suche nach Gavla, die ebenfalls Wache hält, um ihr davon zu erzählen; doch als er sie findet, ist sie bereits zu einem Schatten-Matoraner mutiert. Sie führt ihn zu einem der Dörfer der Av-Matoraner, doch als Tanma sieht, dass alle Matoraner des Dorfes zu Schatten-Matoranern geworden sind, und drei Makuta über dem Dorf fliegen, flieht er. Kapitel 1 Nach einer kurzen "Vorstellung" der Makuta Phantoka wird erzählt, wie Radiak auf dem Weg zu einer beschädigten Stelle der Lichtranken ist, um sie wiederherzustellen. Doch auch er wird von Vamprah zu einem Schatten-Matoraner gemacht. Kurz darauf fällt durch den Wasserfall, der durch die Decke der Kuppel von Karda Nui fällt, Matoro herein, der kurz davor ist, die Maske des Lebens einzusetzen, um Mata Nui wiederzubeleben. Die Szene wechselt zu Photok, Solek und Tanma, die sich gerade vor einem Angriff der Schattenegel verstecken. Solek ist der Meinung, dass sich Toa nie so feige verstecken würde, und beginnt, von seinen Vorbildern Tahu und Kopaka zu schwärmen, von denen Kirop ihm so viel erzählt hatte. Als die Matoraner das Zischen der Schattenegel nicht mehr hören, wirft Tanma einen Blick nach draußen, und sieht ein Wesen mit weißer Rüstung aus dem Wasserfall fallen, dessen Maske immer heller leuchtet. Er warnt die anderen Matoraner, sie werfen sich zu Boden und verschließen die Augen. Als das extrem helle Licht weg ist, wirft Tanma erneut einen Blick nach draußen und sieht die drei Makuta, die wirr durch die Gegend fliegen. Kapitel 2 Da die Makuta durch das extrem helle Licht erblindet sind und auf ihre Schatten-Matoraner als Augen angewiesen sind, haben die Av-Matoraner nun einen Vorteil gegen sie. Als Photok, Solek und Tanma jedoch gerade gegen die drei Makuta kämpfen, versuchen diese jedoch, die drei Matoraner mit Schattenegeln anzugreifen. Die Matoraner fliehen, doch plötzlich tauchen wie aus dem Nichts die Toa Nuva vor ihnen auf. Tahu, Onua, Pohatu und Kopaka haben anfangs noch Probleme damit in der Luft zu fliegen; nur Gali kommt dank ihrer Schwimmfähigkeiten einigermaßen gut und Lewa natürlich sehr gut zurecht. Als Lewa jedoch sieht, dass sich irgendetwas merkwürdiges - und zwar ein Schattenegel - Onua nähert, beschließt er, es zu fangen, damit Kopaka es später untersuchen könnte. Tanma hält ihn jedoch ab, und dabei "verbindet" er sich unfreiwillig mit Lewa, sodass dieser die Erinnerungen von Tanma vor seinem inneren Auge sehen kann. Onua hat inzwischen schon bemerkt, dass die Makuta blind und auf die Matoraner angewiesen sind, also beschließt Tahu, dass sie sich bei ihrem Angriff auf die Matoraner konzentrieren sollen. Tatsächlich gelingt es den Toa, die Makuta in die Flucht zu schlagen. Bei einer kurzen Diskussion der Toa Nuva, wenig später, erinnert sich Pohatu plötzlich wieder bruchstückhaft an Karda Nui. Kapitel 3 Die drei Makuta sind inzwischen wieder in ihrer Höhle. Chirox regt sich lärmend über die letzten Geschehnisse auf, doch Antroz versucht, ihn zu beruhigen: Teridax hatte ihnen das alles im Grunde schon vorhergesagt. Doch Chirox ist damit nicht zufrieden, denn Teridax' Plan ist seiner Meinung nach viel zu komplex, und Teridax behält zu viele Informationen für sich, und gibt den anderen nur die Informationen, die sie seiner Meinung nach brauchen. Während Tanma die Toa Nuva zum Unterschlupf der Av-Matoraner bringt, beginnen diese, sich mehr und mehr an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Lewa erinnert sich an den Namen eines Matoraners, Kirop, und fragt Tanma, ob auch er hier ist; doch er erfährt, dass er nun zu den Schatten-Matoranern gehört, die die Toa Nuva gerade eben bekämpft hatten. Als Pohatu eine Weile später herausfinden will, was das überhaupt für Waffen sind, die sie da tragen, löst er versehentlich den Abzug aus und eine Lichtkugel bohrt ein Loch in eine Wand. Die Szene wechselt zu Mutran, der derzeit an den Schattenegeln herumexperimentiert; er möchte erreichen, dass sie länger leben können. Vamprah erscheint und erfährt von Mutran, dass die Egel in einem der Behälter nun schon drei Stunden lang leben. Als Vamprah einen der Egel aber auch nur berührt, fällt dieser sofort zusammen, und Mutran zerstört den Behälter mit dem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment. Tanma erzählt den Toa Nuva von dem weißen Wesen mit der leuchtenden Maske, nach dessen Verschwinden jeder wusste, dass Mata Nui plötzlich wieder lebte. Die Toa Nuva erraten sofort, dass es sich dabei um Matoro und die Maske des Lebens gehandelt haben muss, und sie müssen die Maske finden, bevor die Makuta es tun. Die Toa trennen sich - Pohatu, Kopaka und Lewa wollen weiterhin die Matoraner vor den Makuta beschützen, während Tahu, Onua und Gali im Sumpf der Geheimnisse nach der Ignika suchen werden. ::But nothing was ever simple with Teridax. The running joke was he had a backup plan in place even for his breakfast. Kapitel 4 Solek möchte mit Kopaka reden, um ihm einen der sechs Bruchstücke des Schlüsselsteines zu geben; doch aus Begeisterung, vor seinem großen Vorbild zu stehen, beginnt er zu Quasseln ohne Ende. Kopaka beruhigt ihn und erwähnt, dass Solek ihn stark an einen anderen Matoraner, Takua, erinnert. Solek ist begeistert zu hören, dass Takua noch lebt, denn bis vor 60.000 Jahren hatte er bei ihnen gelebt und war dann von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden. Dann gibt er Kopaka endlich den Schlüsselstein, und erzählt, dass die sechs Schlüsselsteine laut den Legenden nötig wären, um Mata Nui wieder zu erwecken. Kirop hat einen weiteren dieser Steine, die Makuta den dritten; doch es ist ihm unbekannt, wo sich die anderen drei befinden. Lewa, der für die Matoraner Wache hält, bemerkt, dass einige der Schatten-Matoraner immer an der Decke der Kuppel herumfliegen - laut Tanma nur, um das Dorf zu beobachten, außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Attacken. Lewa erzeugt einen kleinen Hurrikan bei einem der Schatten-Matoraner, sodass dieser ohnmächtig abstürzt, und meint, dass sie vielleicht außerhalb der Reichweite der Matoraner, aber nicht außerhalb seiner Reichweite wären. Tanma beeindruckt das jedoch überhaupt nicht, denn das war nur einer von hunderten von Schatten-Matoranern. Kopaka beobachtete das jedoch, und obwohl er zuerst der Meinung ist, dass die Makuta tatsächlich siegen würden, schmiedet er einen Plan und nimmt den Matoraner, den Lewa besiegt hatte, gefangen. Derweil ist Mutran dabei, im Auftrag von Antroz einen schnellen und starken Flug-Rahi zu erschaffen. Chirox, der grundsätzlich an Mutran's Kreationen herummeckert, obwohl er das Ergebnis nicht einmal sehen kann, ruft einen Schatten-Matoraner herbei und wirft ihn in den Behälter, in dem der Rahi gerade erschaffen wird, und die beiden Wesen verschmelzen. Mutran meint, dass es absolut widerlich ist, aber in diesem Moment kommt Antroz und meint, dass das auch gut so wäre; denn der Rahi sollte für einen Botengang dienen, um Icarax nach Karda Nui zu hohlen, und je hässlicher der Rahi ist, desto eher wird er potentielle Angreifer abschrecken. Währenddessen sucht die Ignika im Sumpf ihre Umgebung ab, und bemerkt plötzlich, dass sich drei bösartige Wesen - vermutlich die Makuta Mistika - ganz in der Nähe befinden. Die Ignika denkt kurz daran, einen neuen Wächter zu erschaffen; doch sie erinnert sich an ihre bisherigen Wächter und wie wenig sie tatsächlich erreicht hatten. Dann fällt ihr Matoro ein - er ist ein Held geworden, als er todesmutig seine Freunde gerettet hatte; doch die Maske kann mit abstrakten Begriffen wie "Held" und "Freunde" nichts anfangen. Sie beschließt, sich selbst einen Toa-Körper zu erschaffen, um selbst ein Held zu werden und Freunde zu finden. Als "Toa Ignika" die Präsenz von Toa in der Nähe spürt, erschafft er sich ein Skyboard und fliegt in die Richtung dieser potentiellen Freunde. Kapitel 5 Der gefangene Matoraner - zufälligerweise Kirop - kommt in einer Zelle zu sich. Er bemerkt schnell, dass seine Tasche mit dem zweiten Teil des Schlüsselsteines fehlt. Er belauscht die Toa Nuva, die in der Nähe seiner Zelle reden, und erfährt, dass die Toa Nuva inzwischen herausgefunden hatten wo die Makuta die Schattenegel herstellen würden, und dass sie in ein paar Stunden angreifen würden. Sofort bohrt Kirop mit seinen Schattenkräften ein Loch in die Decke, um zu fliehen und die Makuta zu warnen; er kommt in seiner Panik nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass dies nur ein Trick der Toa Nuva sein könnte. Sie folgen ihm gemeinsam mit den drei Av-Matoranern, um den Ort der Schattenegelproduktion zu finden. Unterwegs stellen die Toa Nuva fest, dass jemand ihnen folgt. Da der Verfolger, der wie ein Toa aussieht, ihnen nur folgt und sich nicht sonst irgendwie verdächtig verhält, beschließen die Toa Nuva, ihn nicht anzugreifen. Pohatu macht darauf aufmerksam, dass Kirop schon fast außer Sichtweite ist und sie sich beeilen müssen; doch als Photok diesen Satz nochmal im Kopf wiederholt, erhält er plötzlich Zugriff auf die Kräfte von Pohatu's Kakama Nuva und die beiden rasen auf Kirop zu und können gerade noch rechtzeitig abbremsen. Doch im selben Moment greift ein riesiger, mehrköpfiger Rahi die Toa Nuva an. Bevor sie jedoch irgendwie reagieren können, fliegt der mysteriöse Toa, der ihnen gefolgt war, auf den Rahi zu. Da Toa Ignika noch überhaupt keine Erfahrung im Kampf hat und seiner Meinung nach jetzt auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, so etwas zu testen, nutzt er stattdessen seine Kontrolle über das Leben, indem er den Rahi schneller altern lässt, sodass er nach wenigen Sekunden an Altersschwäche stirbt. Die Toa Nuva wissen zwar immer noch nicht, wer dieser sprachlose Toa ist, aber sie winken ihn zu sich und nehmen ihn sozusagen in das Team auf. Schon kurz darauf kommt Kirop an seinem Ziel an, Mutran sieht die Toa Nuva jedoch sofort. Die Toa Nuva brechen in das Versteck ein, und während Kopaka und Solek sich um Mutran kümmern, schicken sie die anderen beiden Toa Nuva und Av-Matoraner weiter, um nach den Schattenegeln zu suchen. Kapitel 6 Pohatu, Lewa, Photok, Tanma und Ignika suchen das ganze Versteck ab, können die Schattenegel aber nicht finden. Doch plötzlich ist Ignika verschwunden; stattdessen folgt ihnen nun irgendein monsterhafter Rahi. Da er nicht angreift, will Pohatu vorschlagen, ihn zu ignorieren, doch schon hat Tanma einen Lichtstrahl auf das Monster geschossen. Der Rahi wird wütend und kommt ihnen näher, die Toa beschließen, dass sie sich wehren müssen. Keiner von ihnen kommt auf die Idee, dass es sich bei dem Monster nur um eine Illusion eines Makutas handeln könnte und das Monster in Wahrheit doch Toa Ignika sein könnte. Ignika ist zuerst verwirrt, doch warum auch immer sie ihn jetzt plötzlich angreifen: Sie haben sich zu seinen Feinden gemacht. Traurig beginnt Toa Ignika, seinen Freunden die Lebensenergie abzusaugen... Währenddessen kämpft Kopaka gegen Mutran; doch dieser setzt seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten ein, um Kopaka zögern zu lassen; gerade noch wollte er den Makuta einfach mit seinen Eiskräften einfrieren, und schon im nächsten Moment entschließt er sich dagegen - aus Angst, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verlieren und ganz Karda Nui einfrieren könnte - obwohl er weiß, dass das Schwachsinn ist. Mutran packt Kopaka, nimmt ihm seinen Midak Skyblaster ab, und fängt an, mit seinen Kräften Kopaka's Verstand zu "zerfetzen". Als die vier Freunde immer schwächer werden, verschwindet plötzlich die Illusion, und die Toa und Matoraner erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Monster in Wahrheit um den mysteriösen Toa handelt. Um ihn von seiner Tat abzuhalten, verursacht Pohatu ein kleines Beben unter ihm, um ihn abzulenken. Doch plötzlich erkennt er die Maske, die der Toa trägt - die Ignika. Kopaka liegt, scheinbar ohnmächtig, am Boden, und Mutran will ihm gerade den Gnadenstoß versetzen, als Solek plötzlich etwas passiert, was ihm davor noch nie passiert ist: Seine elementaren Kräfte erzeugen ein Schild aus Licht, das Kopaka vor dem Angriff beschützt. In diesem Moment gibt Kopaka zu erkennen, dass er sich nur totgestellt hatte, wie er es mal von Lewa gelernt hatte. Als Mutran erneut angreifen will, bedeckt Kopaka ihn schnell mit Eis und Schnee. Doch schon tauchen Antroz, Chirox und Vamprah mit zwei ihrer Schattenmatoraner auf. Ohne großen Aufwand können sie Kopaka besiegen. Kapitel 7 Kurz darauf wird auch das andere Team mit einem betäubend hohen Geräusch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Als die vier Toa wieder zu sich kommen, sind sie mit Ketten aus Protostahl gefesselt, und nur noch Antroz und Mutran sind bei ihnen. Antroz warnt sie, nicht zu fliehen, da er ansonsten per Telepathie Kontakt zu Chirox und Vamprah aufnehmen würde, die sofort die drei Matoraner töten würden. Dann nimmt er einen Schattenegel, um zuerst Lewa in einen Toa des Schattens zu verwandeln. Währenddessen kommt Vican, der Gehilfe Mutran's, mit dem Rahi-Matoraner-Mischling als Flugtier, endlich auf Destral an. Er zeigt den Rahkshi und Visorak seine Wegetafel der Bruderschaft, die ihm das Betreten der Festung der Makuta erlaubt. Dort muss er gar nicht lang nach Icarax suchen, denn er sitzt mit Teridax' Kraahkan auf Teridax' Thron. Verängstigt erklärt Vican ihm, dass Antroz ihn nach Karda Nui fordert. Icarax ist von dieser Forderung überhaupt nicht begeistert, wird ihr aber nachkommen, um Antroz zu zeigen, dass es ein Fehler ist, ihm Forderungen zu stellen. Pohatu überlegt, wie er Lewa helfen könnte, ohne dass Antroz und Mutran Zeit zum reagieren haben; und ihm fällt ein, dass die meisten nur an das Erschaffen und Kontrollieren von Felsen denken, wenn sie an elementare Stein-Kräfte denken. Doch Toa können nicht nur erschaffen, sondern auch zerstören; und so nutzt er seine Kräfte, um den Stein unter den beiden Makuta so stark zu schwächen, dass sie durchbrechen. Bevor sie reagieren können, nutzt er seine Maske der Geschwindigkeit, um die drei Matoraner zu retten, und mit ihnen und den drei anderen Toa abzuhauen. Sie versuchen, das Versteck der Makuta zu zerstören, doch der Stein wird kaum beschädigt, und die geringen Schäden werden schnell "geheilt", als ob der Stein organisch wäre. Auch Toa Ignika merkt dies und saugt dem Stein die Lebensenergie aus und zerstört ihn so. Kapitel 8 Die Makuta versammeln sich in Antroz' Höhle, um dort über die nächsten Schritte zu diskutieren, als plötzlich Icarax auftaucht, um Antroz klarzumachen, dass er ihn nicht einfach herumkommandieren kann wie einen Rahi. Doch Mutran - der sich unbedingt an den Toa dafür rächen möchte, dass sie seine Experimente vernichtet hatten - erzählt, dass der merkwürdige, schweigende Toa die Maske des Lebens trägt. Dies ist genug, um das Interesse von Icarax zu wecken. Kurz darauf greifen die Makuta das Versteck der Av-Matoraner an und zerstören es innerhalb weniger Minuten vollständig. Doch als sie nach den Überresten der Toa Nuva und Matoraner suchen, stellen sie fest, dass niemand hier war. Von einem Schattenmatoraner erfahren sie, dass die Toa inzwischen in die Höhlen der Makuta eingedrungen waren, vermutlich um an den dritten Schlüsselstein zu kommen. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den Toa und den Makuta. Als jedoch zwei Av-Matoraner versuchen, den Toa zu helfen, werden diese von einem Wirbelsturm von Icarax erfasst. Lewa erzeugt einen "Gegenwirbelwind", um die Matoraner zu befreien, doch als Kopaka und Solek die beiden auffangen wollen, sind sie abgelenkt und ein leichtes Opfer für Mutran und Antroz. Als Pohatu jedoch sieht, dass Antroz sich für einen Angriff mit Schattenenergie auflädt, will er eingreifen. Icarax gefällt zwar, wie Antroz unter Pohatu's und Photok's Angriffe zu leiden hat, dennoch greift er ein und setzt seine Mächte über die Schwerkraft ein, um Pohatu's, Photok's und "versehentlich" auch Antroz' Gewicht auf ein Vielfaches zu erhöhen, sodass sie sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten können Kapitel 9 Während seines Sturzes entdeckt Pohatu einen Stalagtiten, der von der Decke gefallenen war und sich in den Boden gebohrt hatte, und hält ihn für eine Möglichkeit, seine (und Photok's) Geschwindigkeit zu bremsen, doch die beiden sind so schwer und schnell, dass sie sich weit in den Stein bohren und ihn nur in zwei Hälften splittern... und weiterstürzen. Toa Ignika hatte am bisherigen Kampf noch nicht teilgenommen, da er zu überwältigt von diesen vielen Ereignissen war. Als er jedoch sieht, was Icarax mit Pohatu macht, ist ihm klar, dass er eingreifen muss, und fliegt direkt auf Icarax zu und greift zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit der normalen, physischen Kraft seines Körpers und seiner Waffen an. Er kann jedoch Icarax nichts anhaben; dieser erkennt die Ignika jedoch, und versucht dem Toa, die Maske abzunehmen. Ignika spürt, dass Icarax kein Lebewesen, sondern nur Energie in einer Rüstung ist, und möchte herausfinden, ob dies schon immer so war; dies erreicht er, indem er den Körper von Icarax so weit verjüngt, dass Icarax tatsächlich wieder zu einem Lebewesen wird. Kurz darauf setzt Mutran eine Art Nova Blast ein, indem er seine gesamte, elementare Energie auf einmal entlädt. Stark geschwächt stürzt er zuerst ab, bekommt aber Hilfe von Vican. Er gibt Vican den Auftrag, Vamprah, Chirox und Icarax in den Sumpf zu schicken, um die Toa Nuva davon abzuhalten, die restlichen Schlüsselsteine zu finden. Kurz darauf ist er jedoch gezwungen, den Toa Nuva zu verraten, wohin sich die anderen Makuta begeben haben. Epilog Auf den letzten beiden Seiten wird kurz berichtet, dass sich Teridax derzeit in seiner Energie-Form an einem (sogar ihm selbst) unbekannten, stark bewachten Teil des Universums befindet, um seine letzte Aufgabe und damit seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen...